


build a home for you

by helsinkibaby



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn doesn't feel like the Hyperion is his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	build a home for you

**Author's Note:**

> For August Rush day 2, a picture of Fred smiling.

There are times Gunn wonders if will he ever fit in at Angel Investigations. Times when he misses his old haunts, his old crew, times when Alonna's death and his part in it hit him like a physical ache. It doesn't help that Angel and Cordy and Wesley have history together, that they bicker like a family, reminding him that, even if he fakes feeling fine, he's still on the outside. He's caught in one of those moments now where he looks at them and their books and their smarts and their current argument and he wonders, "What am I even doing here?" 

Then there's a tap to his ankle and he looks around to see Fred smiling at him. She's shaking her head, almost rolling her eyes at the others' antics and when one of them looks over at her, she schools her face into careful neutrality and he'd almost think he imagined it if it wasn't for the twinkle that's still there in her eyes. 

She smiles at him again when it's safe to do so and Gunn smiles back, but not just because he's amused. It's because when Fred smiles at him, for the first time in months, Gunn feels like he's home. 


End file.
